Fear, Protectiveness and Socks
by JASPER'S MATE
Summary: Emmett and Bella talk about about her fears about Victoria hurting the Cullens and Emmett's feeling towards Rosalie hurting because of her vampire life. Bella isn't the only one who was passsing through a bad time during Eclipse...


**This is inspired by 51 Emmett Cullen Is Not Allowed to Do**

**I hope you guys like it**

**And go check out the story it's awesome! **

**It's in my favorites if you can't find it :)**

The Cullen were gone hunting. Edward had wanted to stay with me with Victoria still roaming around but Alice had promised nothing would happen. And when that wasn't enough Emmett volunteered to stay behind and look over me. I was a little miffed. What was I a child? But even though it bothered me it did keep the nightmares away to know one of the Cullen was outside patrolling the area.

Something had been bothering me though and with Edward gone the nagging thought of what could Victoria do to not only me but the people I loved popped up front in my mind. Laurent had said she had plans for me...

What sort of plans? I shuddered at the thought of what Victoria might have told him about her ideas on me. I knew she wasn't giving up. That much was sure with all the attempts to catch me. As I drove to the Cullen I couldn't help to look around the road and shudder every time I imagine a shadow somewhere in the woods.

When I came, the house it was empty. I looked everywhere but Emmett was nowhere to be found. I started panicking.

"Emmett?" I called with every new open door. There was no response. I was about to call Edward when I caught sight of Emmett sitting outside with a two piles of something. The first I could definitely see where rocks but the other one didn't have a shape and were all white with some pink and other colors mixed with it. I walked out the door and towards Emmett who seem lost in thought.

"Emmett?" I whispered when I was a few feet away from him. He paused what he was doing and looked up. He smiled but it didn't touch his eyes. He stood up and walked over to me.

"Hey Bells what's wrong?" he asked as he looked me over. I'm sure I looked horrible. Hair stuck to my forehead with sweat from when I ran all over the house and my cheeks flush red.

"I couldn't find you..." I mumble.

"I'm sorry. I was just lost in thought I guess" I frown at Emmett. He seemed so unlike his funny self.

"What were you thinking about?" I asked quietly as I took a seat in the grass where I was. He sight and went back to sit where he had been sitting. He sat with his back to the river this time thought.

"Rose...her birthday is coming up..."

I smiled.

"That's good isn't it?"

"Her vampire birthday...the day when those _men_..." he spoke through his teeth and his voice when sarcastic when he said men.

"Oh" I said understanding. Edward hadn't spoken too much about Rosalie's past. It had been Rosalie herself that had told me trying to convince me to not turn into a vampire.

"Yeah...It's always...hard for her but at this time of the year it's especially hard." he said shaking his head not meeting my eyes.

"I'm sorry"

"So am I"

There was a moment of silence when we both stared at everything but the other.

"So what's been on your mind Bella? You look like something has been eating at you" I shrugged looking down and plucking a blade of grass from the ground.

"I'm afraid...Of Victoria..." Emmett smiled.

"She will never get to you. Edward will kill her before she can hurt you"

"I know she will never get anywhere near me Emmett...but she can get to Edward...to Alice...to you" I swallowed trying to keep the tears from rushing down my face.

"So? We can defend ourselves. Alice would see any moves before Victoria makes them. Edward would read every action she plans in her mind before she does them and all of us are good fighters thanks to Jasper. No need to worry Bella!"

"You really think she has no chance do you?" I asked a small smile on my lips. He shook his head with a smile of his own.

"She has no chance Bella. The only problem is finding her. You've heard the saying. You can run but you can't hide...Not forever at least" he said chuckling and turning his back to me resuming what he had being doing before I interrupted.

"I hope Rose is ok when..."

"She will be...I just hate seeing her suffer" he said shrugging. We were both quiet once again. Instead of concentrating on bad thoughts and the "what if's" I concentrated on Emmett. I frown when I noticed what the white pile was.

Socks

"Emmett what are you doing?" I asked confused. He laughed. Ah the Emmett I love and sometimes gets annoy with is back.

"Putting rocks in all Alice's left socks and throwing them in the river" he said shrugging. I gaped as I watch him grab a pink sock and put pebble looking rocks in it. He tied a knot at the top and then threw in the middle of the river where if I wasn't mistaken, was already a pile in the bottom of the river.

"That's crazy..."

Emmett laughed.

"No baby sis this is funny!"

**I don't know if you guys will like it I got inspired by 51 Things Emmett Cullen Is Not Allowed To Do which you should go and read it's so freaking funny! If you like it Review if you don't then...please lie and tell me you like it :)**


End file.
